One context where computer devices need to selectively communicate is in computer implemented tile based social games. Computer based word tile based games are popular, particularly when played against other players, either with direct local based wired or wireless connections between the computing devices of each player, or via a combination of such connections through a local or wide area network such as the internet. At present, to conduct a game played against another player, an invitation to a selected player is transmitted and a response must be received before play can begin.